Flying the Friendly Skies
by Shadowkitty22
Summary: Puck's a little nervous on his first international flight and needs help relaxing.


**A/N:** So here I am with those promised companion pieces to _Planes, Trains & Automobiles_ that I mentioned in _Plus One_. It's not necessary for you to have read PT&A but you are more than welcome to if you like. Although if we were being accurate, the stories should be read in the order of FtFS, LSD (Oh God it's not a drug I swear haha), PT&A. Both they can all be read and enjoyed independently of each other.

This story was written with a prompt from the LJ community puckrachel_kink and of course the help of my already established world in PT&A. I will have the prompt at the end of the story, although if y'all are as smart as I think y'all are, you can probably already figure out where this is heading.

But now I leave you with _Flying the Friendly Skies._

* * *

><p>"Are you ok, Noah?" Rachel Berry (scratch that, <em>Rachel Puckerman<em>) asks her new husband. She can tell that he seems a little nervous. This is his first international flight after all.

He wipes his palms against his jeans and licks his lips nervously before replying, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She searches in her purse for his iPod and tells him, "Why don't you listen to some music to take your mind off of things. It's a long flight and I'm sure they'll turn the lights off soon so you can try and get some sleep then to help you pass the time."

Puck leans over and kisses her as he plucks the device from her hands, "Thanks, Babe. You're the best."

Ten minutes later a redheaded flight attendant strolls down the aisle while they're talking about how many hours and miles there are in this trip and interrupts them to ask if they would like some pillows and blankets as they will be darkening the cabin shortly. When they say yes, she hands them a pair of fluffy pillows and a nice soft blanket. Apparently the accommodations are nicer in first class. He'll have to remember to thank her dads for springing the extra money to upgrade them.

He pops the ear buds in and selects some new playlist that Rachel put on his iPod specifically for the plane ride to England. His wife (holy _fuck_ he can't believe he can finally call her that) went rather playlist happy when it came to getting prepared for this trip. She had a playlist for the flight there, the flight home, traveling in taxis, one specifically for in case they get to ride on a double decker bus along with a whole slew of them for the various tourist spots she wants to visit. Yeah right, like seeing the sights is what he really plans on doing on this trip. Puck plans on keeping his new wife in bed, the couch, shower, bath tub (_wherever_ he's not picky) as much as he can. He figures that the royal family isn't going anywhere anytime soon so they can always come back some other time to try and snap a picture of them.

* * *

><p>When the lights go out, Puck tries his best to fall asleep and forget that he's in a plane over a <em>fucking ocean<em> right now and that something could go horribly wrong, plunging them all to their deaths in the middle of the Atlantic. But as the lyrics _He waited his whole damn life to take that flight and as the plane crashed down he thought 'Well isn't this nice' _drifted through his ears, his body jerks and he yanks out the buds and looks at his iPod and sees Alanis Morissette's _Ironic_ playing and silently curses his wife's eclectic music collection.

Now he's really feeling anxious and needs to calm down but he doesn't know what to do as the plane is dark because everyone is trying to sleep, including his wife who is sleeping peacefully next to him. But he kinda thinks that she owes him now for putting that song on his iPod and making his nerves even worse and he knows exactly how he wants to make her pay.

Puck sits up straight enough so that he can see over the top of the seats and spots the flight attendants buckled into their seats and trying to get some rest since for the most part people don't need them right now. He then settles back down into his seat and makes sure that Rachel's blanket is covering her before slipping his hand underneath and up the skirt of her dress. He moves to stroke her panties but groans when he realizes that she's actually not wearing any. His sexy as hell wife isn't wearing any fucking panties on this flight and now he's even surer of his plan.

Leaning in, Puck nibbles on her earlobe as he runs his fingers over her core, feeling the heat emanating from between her legs as he teases her wet folds and watches her body shift in sleep. When she moans, he turns her head towards his so that he can quiet her lips with kisses. He knows when she finally becomes alert because her body stiffens and she pulls her mouth away from his.

"Noah, what are you doing?" she whispers.

He just kisses her once more and smirks before responding, "I wasn't sleeping well because _someone_ had to put a song that mentions a crashing plane onto a playlist and it freaked me out. So now I'm just trying to distract myself and we both know that sex is an awesome distraction." The whole time he is talking, his fingers don't stop moving and he watches her face as they slip in and out of her tight passage. Puck can tell that even though her mind might currently not like the idea of airplane sex, that her body is all for a full membership to the Mile High Club. "Wanna be my distraction, Baby?"

Her legs spread a little farther apart and her hips roll forward to meet his hand as a low moan escapes her lips, surprising both of them at how quickly she gave in. He had no doubt that he could get her to do it; he just didn't think it would be this easy.

Puck feels her tiny hand slip around behind his neck and pull his face forward so she can give him a heated kiss as she strokes his erection through his jeans. He's currently grateful that they're sitting towards the back of the first class section near the second set of bathrooms and where there's a curtain blocking off the coach section (_seriously_, this first class thing is the shit) so that they can easily slip away in the darkness without anyone really noticing.

He kisses her one last time before she quietly gets up and sneaks into a lavatory. He waits about a minute before following her and locks the door behind him. Puck feels her grab his arms and pull him forward so that he's standing between her knees as she sits on the very edge of the sink counter. He can see in the dim lighting that the top buttons of her dress are already undone and that her dress is hiked up around her hips.

He lets out an appreciative noise when she runs a finger through her wetness and then sucks it clean. Moving closer he plunges his tongue into her mouth so that he can taste her pussy as well since he knows now really isn't the time to bury his face between her thighs no matter how much he might want to. He groans when he feels her unzip his pants and grasp his cock once it's been released from the opening. Yeah, he's not wearing any underwear either; seems like they're just a commando kinda couple today.

Rachel guides him into her willing body and they both moan at the feeling and the naughtiness of the whole act. She wraps her legs around his waist and one arm around his neck to hold on to him better while the other rests behind her on the counter for a little support. Puck grasps her hips as he starts to thrust quickly into her core. He knows that this is going to have to be quick so that they don't get caught so he slips a hand between them to rub against her clit as he sucks and bites at her nipples.

Rachel is just panting and murmuring his name over and over again as he repeatedly pumps her pussy with his dick. He pulls his mouth from her breast so he can whisper in her ear, "You're so fucking tight, Baby, so wet. So sexy letting me fuck you on a plane. I'm gonna fuck you so hard when we get to the hotel that you're not even gonna be able to leave the room for the whole trip."

"Oh God, Noah," she gasps when she feels her orgasm getting closer. "I'm so close. Please…"

"Yeah, Baby. You gonna cum on my cock? Let me feel you cum, Rachel," he whispers lowly as he stares in her eyes. And then he's kissing her harshly, to smother her noises, as her inner muscles grip him tightly as he keeps moving and triggers his own release. Finally stopping, he pulls out and pecks her lips telling her, "God I love you."

She blushes and bites her bottom lip as she redoes the buttons on her dress and cleans up as best she can before slipping out of the bathroom and back to their seat. When Puck comes out a few minutes later, he can't help the cocky grin that is on his face as he walks back to his wife, even when he notices the same redheaded flight attendant from earlier giving him a curious look.

Needless to say, he feels much more relaxed now and is able to drift off to sleep quickly.

* * *

><p>The next morning when the plane lands, they gather their belongings and head towards the front of the plane. The same flight attendant stops them and tells them that she couldn't help but overhear their conversation at the beginning of the trip about how many miles the trip was. She tells them that she isn't sure but that they have definitely earned their wings. She then hands them both a pair of those cheap plastic wings that they tend to give out to little children on their first flight and winks at them.<p>

Puck chuckles because he knows that she apparently caught them but was cool enough to not bust them.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> MILE HIGH CLUB - Puckleberry honeymoon, what you expect them to wait until they reach their hotel? Um no IDTS.


End file.
